The Short End of the Stick
by m.t.dog
Summary: Ed is sick of his brother getting the short end of the stick all of the time, and wants to do something about it. Not Elricest, more like brotherly fluff. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: _(Insert witty disclaimer here.) _See how lazy I am? I can't even come up with my own disclaimer, so do you really think I'd be able to create such an awesome series? I think not!

A/N: Just a few things here. One, it's not really Elricest, more like brotherly fluff. Two, Ed and Al are taking a short break on hunting for the philosophers stone, living in a small building in Central for the time being. Three, please review, I want to know what you thought of it! Four, please enjoy yourself! Bye, and thanks for your time!

Ed snorted softly to himself as he read the newspapers front page-

**Full Metal Alchemist Saves the Day**

_Edward Elric, the youngest alchemist in history, once again amazes the people of Ametris. On this past Tuesday, Edward single handedly saved a train that was being hijacked by terrorists, while at the same time evacuating the passengers to ensure that no one got hurt. In the end, all of the terrorists were captured, and taken into custody, each with a brutal beating that showed just how strong our young alchemist is. So, once again, Edward has proved to us that the alchemists are finally for the people once more._

"These people don't know what in the hell they're talking about, I really didn't do all that much," Edward mumbled into his mug of hot chocolate that Alphonse had made him before leaving to get some groceries.

It was true though-Ed really hadn't done much on the train. Yes, he did evacuate the passengers, but it was Alphonse who had stopped the terrorists from hurting anyone. It was Alphonse who had made a final sweep of the train to make sure that no one was still in there, before he himself left the wreckage. It was Alphonse who had personally went to every passenger afterwards and ask them with his soft, lilting voice if they were all right. All Ed had done was beat up the hijackers after Al had captured them, making sure to give them a good screaming at as well.

But, of course, everyone gave all of the credit to the state alchemist, fawning after him like a love stuck school girl. They all assumed that it was Ed, what with his fancy title, silver pocket watch, and cocky grin, completely ignoring soft spoken, incurably shy Al. Even the people who had seen Al take out the hijackers started to babble on to the press at how amazing Edward Elric was, and how he should get a promotion, or how Colonel Mustang was lucky to have such a wonderful boy in his ranks. 

It made Ed sick that people would just abandon his baby brother like that, not giving him the credit he deserved just because he wasn't famous, wasn't a _blessed_ state alchemist. And of course, with Al being as timid as he was, he obviously wasn't going to try and correct the papers, wasn't going to get angry at all, and dammit, if Al wasn't going to get angry, then Ed was. He'd make sure that Al got the credit he deserved, no matter what.

Loud, clanking footsteps drew him out of his daze, and he glanced up to see Alphonse, in his full, armored glory, standing there with a few bags in his large hands.

"Brother, did you see the paper? The people really are starting to like you! Isn't that great? Now we don't have to worry so much about towns not letting us in because of the fact that you're a state alchemist! Oh, this makes everything so much easier!" Al exclaimed, a huge smile in his voice. As he began to put the groceries away in the small room that they'd rented in Central, Al continued to talk. "Really, you should have heard all of the people in the market! They were all saying how great the full metal alchemist is, and how you're the first alchemist in a long time to actually help the people! Isn't it great-" Al stopped short, after seeing the outraged look on his brother's face.

"Al, aren't you in the least bit angry that the article didn't include you? You did most of the work, and yet you weren't talked about at all! Doesn't that make you angry?" Ed nearly shouted, his golden eyes burning with righteous anger, not at his brother, but at the people who had dared to ignore him. Al's bright red, soul-fire eyes seemed to soften as he looked at Ed.

"No, I'm not mad Ed. I know that I should get some of the credit, but what really matters is that everyone is safe, and the hijackers are in custody. So really, when it comes down to it, it really doesn't matter who gets the credit, right?" Al spoke softly, as if afraid to make his brother even angrier.

"Yeah, but Al, you should at least get something! At least mentioned! But no, you were completely ignored, and instead, I got the honor, the glory, everything that should be yours. I'm sorry Al…so sorry...," as Ed got farther along, his voice lowered, as did his eyes. Soon, he was looking at the table, whispering so quietly that Al had to strain to hear it all.

"Ed…Brother, this isn't just about the train, is it? What's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?" Al questioned, gently placing a hand on thin shoulders that struggled to hold up the weight of their world.

"…It's just that I'm…I'm sick of you getting the short end of the stick Al!" Ed cried, jerking his head up to look Alphonse in the face. "When we transmuted mom, you got your body taken away, while all I had to give up was my leg, even though it was all my fault! Then Greed captured you, and did who knows what to you, all because of the body I gave you, and now you're ignored when you should get the lime light, and I'm sick of it! You deserve better Al! You deserve a better life, a better body…a better brother…," Ed trailed of, his eyes brimming with tears that he refused to shed. Alphonse continued to look at Ed for a few moments before reaching back a hand, and punching Ed straight across the face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Brother, what are you talking about?! Why do you continue to blame yourself! We both chose to transmute mom, and neither of us can help the fact that the Gate decided that my body was taken away! And, I don't care that people don't really notice me, honestly, I don't! I just want to get our bodies back so that we can go back home with Winry and Auntie Pinako, and eat apple pie together like we used to! And I will never, _ever_ blame you for what's happened to us, Brother. You've done so much for us, you try so hard, and yet you continue to blame yourself for things that you shouldn't! You're my brother Ed, and I love you! I always have, and always will, so you better get used to it!" Al ended his tirade, at a shout, his voice chocked with as much emotion as his metal body could allow him.

Ed stared at his baby brother for a few moments before grinning and sitting up, gingerly rubbing his sore cheek.

"Okay, I got it Al. I'm sorry…but sheesh, did you have to hit me so hard?! And people call me the violent one," Ed joked, flashing a crooked grin in Al's direction. Al hesitated for a few seconds before laughing, and nodding at Ed, trying to communicate what his body wouldn't let him. Ed understood, and smiled a little wider, suddenly incredibly thankful for having a little brother who cared for him so much.

"Well then brother, how about I go and get you something to eat! You must be starving!" Al exclaimed, standing up, and heading towards their little kitchen. Before he reached the doorway though, Ed's uncommonly soft voice reached him, and stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait a second Al… I…I love you too, you know that right?" Ed murmured, golden eyes worried as they gazed at the back of his brother. Slowly, Al turned around and simply looked at him for a moment, as if contemplating something.

"Yeah, I know Brother," Al said gently, his voice containing all of his own love and affection towards his brother, before turning back towards the kitchen. For a moment, Ed just sat there, basking in the warmth that came with those few words, before going back to the newspaper, a small smile present on his face.

A/N: Well, there you have it folks! Possibly my best Full Metal Alchemist story in its prime. PLEASE review; I really want to know what you guys thought of it! Oh, but no flames, they scare me, and make me cry! Bye!


End file.
